


妒忌(超級短H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Gouenji Shuuya - Fandom, Kazemaru Ichirota, 豪炎寺修也, 閃電十一人, 風丸一郎太
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	妒忌(超級短H)

風丸他就在了今天的約會時候，風丸他就同了豪炎寺他一起去行街的，就見豪炎寺他同了別人講了一些話，風丸他就些感覺到了妒忌的，就希望豪炎寺他可以同了風丸他自己講了一些話，因此豪炎寺他就发现了風丸他這樣的，而豪炎寺他就抱了風丸他一下的，就同了風丸他講了一句話的，就是“sorry, 令到了你有些妒忌的，sorry 。”之後風丸他就講：我才講sorry, 令到了你掃與，又為我擔心的，之後風丸他們就好開心地談話，去行街買野的，也十分之好開心的，並在了家中休息的時候，豪炎寺他就同了風丸他講：今天可以嗎？一定會令你做得舒服，要做到了早上的，風丸他就講：可以啊，有了你疼愛，就可以的，之後風丸他們就十分之好開心地做完，並是做到了明天的早上的，過了一個美好的日子。


End file.
